An enterprise system may be tasked with responding to requests that are received from various sources. For example, an enterprise system might need to respond to hundreds of thousands of such requests on a periodic basis. Note that the enterprise system might have a limited amount of resources that can be used to efficiently respond to those requests. As a result, the limited amount of resources may need to be allocated among the requests that are received by the enterprise system. In some cases, each request might be associated with various attribute characteristic values that might be used to help determine if resources could be efficiently allocated to that particular request. Manually reviewing each request, however, can be a time consuming and error probe task—especially when there are a substantial number of requests and/or attribute characteristic values associated with each request. Moreover, various attribute characteristic values could have hidden relationships associated with how effective an allocation of resources to that request will be, making manual review even more impractical.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to automatically improve the allocation of resources for an enterprise system in a way that provides faster, more effective recommendations and that allows for flexibility and effectiveness when determining and/or reviewing those recommendations.